Lillys’ Secret Marriage
by The Atlantean
Summary: Lilly and Oliver are happily married but no one knows except a few people of course and then things start to spiral out of control. Rated T just in case LOLIVER.
1. Not This Again

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Hannah Montana**

**Chapter 1: Not This Again**

I was typing at my keyboard waiting for a very important phone call. Suddenly the phone rang and I jumped like 5 metres into the air.

"Phone OKEN!" My boss yelled at me.

"Got it!" I said.

I quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello Taylor and Taylor Contracts, Lilly speaking."

"Hey Lilly!"

"Miley! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me at work?!"

"Hmm, let's see there was that time last week and oh! Twice the week before…"

"Shut up!"

I could hear Miley laughing in the background.

"Anyway you said you needed to verify if Hannah will sign onto your business."

"Yeah I meant _when _I come to see 'Hannah' next week."

"Oh! I thought calling would be much easier."

"Yeah, true but I'm-"

"OKEN!" My bossed yelled. "Who's on the phone?"

"Hannah Montana M'am!" I yelled back.

Suddenly she got all excited.

"Put her through!"

"Oh sorry Hannah! My boss wants to speak with you!"

"Oh!"

"Putting her though now!" I yelled at my boss.

I quickly put her through and leaned back in my chair. Guess James Cameron has to wait.

***

"A toast to Lillys' fantastic catch and Hannahs' new contract deal!" Oliver toasted at dinner that night.

Miley laughed.

"Thank you Oliver." She said.

"And thanks you Miley I got promoted! I now work along side my boss!" I said giving Miley a hi-five.

"That's great honey!" Oliver said giving me a kiss.

"Oh that reminds me!" Miley said suddenly looking concerned. "You know your boss?"

"Yeah."

"She asked me if I could meet Oliver."

"Not this again!" I groaned.

I should probably explain some stuff here. Oliver is a mega hit superstar and my boss is practically falling all over him.

"What's so wrong with her loving me? I am awesome after all!" Oliver said.

"You haven't met my boss!" I said.

"Yeah why haven't I?"

I gave him a look.

"Have you seen her office?"

"No but…"

"It's covered with anything to do with you! She is so in love with you she wrote a song about it!"

"Is it good?" He asked.

"Well considering it said in everyone verse "I'm in love with Oliver Oken but he doesn't know it" it was okay."

"OH!"

"She must be so jealous of you though!" Miley said to me, taking a sip of water.

"Why?"

"Because you're married to him!"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"You haven't told your boss we're married?!" Oliver demanded.

"With good reason!" I argued.

"Well go on dear!"

"Well the person who had my job previous to me had claimed she was dating you and she got fired." I said.

They gaped at me.

"How do you know that?!" Miley asked.

"Because I was tipped off."

"But they must know because of your last name!" Oliver said.

"I just said it was common!" I said.

"So does ANYONE know you're married to Oliver?"

I shook my head.

"NOPE!"

"Well I guess you better run!" Miley said looking at something.

"Why?"

**A/N: So what do you guys think? It will get a LOT more interesting. So should I continue? REVIEW!**


	2. Phone Calls Don’t Always Mean Good News

**Disclaimer: **I only own Clarissa =(

**Chapter 2: Phone Calls Don't Always Mean Good News**

"Why?" I asked again looking a little nervous.

"Cos your boss is standing right there!" Miley said pointing.

"Oh shoot!" I said while ducking sideways, grabbing Miley (complains ensured) and hiding.

"Why must I hide?!" She asked angrily.

"Because," I answered. "If she finds you here she'll think you're with Oliver and then begin to annoy you."

"Oh!"

"Ollie!" I whispered franticly, trying to get Olivers' attention.

He looked over to me.

"We're not here and you're not married!" I whispered.

He nodded.

"What's your boss' name?" Miley wondered.

"Clarissa."

"Oh!" She said again.

We saw her spot Oliver and rush over to him.

"Here it comes! She's fawning over _my _husband!"

"But she doesn't know that!"

"For good reason!"

"Well then, why are you complaining?"

Dang it! I hate how she always does that!

I looked back over to see Oliver talking with my boss.

"She's flirting with your husband!" Miley said looking in disbelief.

"Oh that does it!" I said, trying to come out of my hiding place.

"NO!" Miley said pulling me back. "You're not married to him remember?"

"I hate it when you're right!"

"Now you know how I feel!"

I looked back at Oliver and Clarissa.

"How can you tell she's flirting?"

"Hidden talent! There are signs." Miley said pointing.

I studied Clarissa. She was smiling in a way that says 'I wanna know you even better' and her body language was clearly suggesting more.

"Shoot!" I said feeling stressed. "You're right……_again_!"

Miley let out a low laugh.

I looked back and saw Oliver nod his head and Clarissa looked delighted.

"That better not be him agreeing to go on a date with her!" Miley whispered sharply.

"It probably wasn't! I know my husband!" I whispered back trying to convince myself as much as I was trying to convince Miley.

"_Baby get shaky after school, Oh oh there you oh oh there you, Baby go crazy, break the rules,"_

"Shoot my phone!" I said fiddling with my pockets.

"Bet that's Clarissa!" Miley said.

She looked at my Caller ID.

"It's official, I'm psychic!" She said throwing her arms in the air in triumph.

"Shut up!"

I quickly answered the phone.

"Hi Clarissa!" I answered in a false cherry voice.

"_Guess what?!" _

"Sam and Freddie got together at last on iCarly?" **A/N: Seddie fan here =)**

"_What?! NO! And besides Creddie is the way to go!"_

"Pffft! Yeah right! This is coming from the girl who likes Clark and Chloe!"

"_They make a good couple!"_

"It's Clark and Lana and Chloe and Jimmy!"**A/N: Love this couple too!!!**

"_Jimmy's dead!"_

"We don't know that for sure!"

"_Whatever!"_

"He is in the comics! He must come back!"

"_Dang it! I hate it when you're right!_

Sounds like someone else I know.

"_Anyway we're off point here! Guess what!"_

"Are we really going through this again?"

"_Good point! I have the most amazing news!"_

"Miam have broken up and Niley is back together?!"

"_I go back to your last point!"_

"Sorry!"

"_Guess what super hot, super amazing rockstar asked me to come over to his house and do an interview!"_

"James Hetfield?" **A/N: Lead singer of Metallica **

"_No you idiot! Oliver Oken!"_

Oh shoot this was not good!

**A/N: I love the phone call =) Anyway, still loving it? Review please!**


	3. Oliver Oken AKA The Idiot

**Diclaimer: **I don't Hannah Montana because I think someone called Walt Disney does. Does anyone know him or that company? I'll be your best friend if you give me the rights lol

**Chapter 3: ****Oliver Oken A.K.A The Idiot **

I was going to KILL Oliver. Doesn't he realise when two people are married they LIVE in the same house TOGETHER?! That doughnut!

"_Anyway, I want you with me there!"_ My boss continued.

Okay that gives me an excuse to be there. So far, not so good!

"Right! I'll be there!" I said.

"_Thanks Lilly! I can always count on you!" _My boss said before hanging up.

"So what happened?" Miley asked as soon as I shut my phone.

"Oliver is such a doughnut!" I said fuming.

Miley got this look on her face.

"What did he do this time?" She asked.

"In his stupidity, my husband, mister I'm Such A Doughnut invited Miss Fawning Over Oliver Oken to MY, I repeat MY house to do an interview!"

Miley rolled her eyes and gave that 'He's such an idiot' look.

"Let's confront him!" I said standing up.

"Ooo! Goody! Let's do!" Miley said clapping her hands and looking gleeful.

I march right up to my idiot of a husband and looked him straight in the eyes. Oliver jumped when he saw me.

"Oliver, honey, do you have a thing call a BRAIN?" I asked putting my hands on my hips and scowling down onto him.

"Um, I-I th-think s-so." He stuttered.

"Then why on EARTH did you invite my boss, that's MY boss over for an interview?" I said poking him.

"Ouch and it wasn't like that."

"Then what was it like then, hmmm?"

"She was all over me; I was starting to feel unconformable." He started to explain.

"You better have been." I muttered under my breath.

"And then she said wouldn't it awesome if she did a piece on me and I agreed to, you know for the publicity ( I nodded here) and then she said why doesn't she have it my house to less inconvenience me."

"I'm gonna inconvenience you alright!" I mumbled.

"And then she was like pushing it and pushing it. I didn't know what to do so I said yes."

"YOU SAID YES?!" I shouted at him.

People gave me looks but I didn't care.

"Well what would you have done?"

"I would have said no for starters!"

"You should have said no, you should have gone home." Miley sang under her breath.

We both gave her a look that said 'Not the perfect timing now Miley'.

"Sorry!" She whispered.

I turned back to Oliver.

"Is it THAT hard to say no?"

"YES! It actually is!"

"You have no problem saying it to me!"

Miley gasped here.

"You say 'no' to your _own _wife?" She looked simply amazed.

"It was a completely different situation." Oliver argued.

"If you can call deciding whether to invite your work friends over for a business lunch different." I said under my breath.

Oliver looked at me.

"It was ONE time I did that!" He disagreed.

"Plus another 17 times after that!" I said giving him a look.

Oliver returned the look.

"Look, I'M sorry that she pushed it until I agreed! Please forgive me!" Oliver pouted giving me 'Cutsy Face' plus puppy dog eyes.

Dammit! He knows I can't resist that look.

"Lilly don't give in!" Miley warned me.

"Well…." I said.

"PLEASE?" Oliver got down on his knees and begged (still got the puppy dog eyes and the custy face)

"Lilly!" Miley warned again.

"Okay, fine! I forgive you!" I finally gave in.

"Lilly! How could you! He was practically in the palm of our hands!" Miley looked simply amazed.

"Yeah well, Oliver knows me" I said.

"That's good right?" He asked.

"No, honey! It's a bad thing!" I said sarcastically.

We all laughed.

"Is your boss gone?" Oliver asked.

"Yep!" I said looking around.

"Good because then I can do this!" He said kissing me.

I pulled away.

"We need a plan!" I said.

"Couldn't agree more!" He said.

**A/N: I LOVE this chappie =) So what do you guys think? REVIEW!**


	4. The Phones Are NonStop Ringing Today!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Hannah Montana. But that could be fixed.......

**Chapter 4: The Phones Are Non-Stop Ringing Today!**

Next Monday, I was pacing my office wondering what on Earth I was going to do. My boss was coming over to MY house to interview my husband. The worse part? She didn't know we were married and that she was completely in love with my husband. Yeah, doesn't sound like a situation I would wanna be in.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Please be Miley being stupid!" I silently begged as I picked up the phone. "Hello Taylor And Taylor Contracts, this is Lilly. How can I help you?"

"_Lilly! Guess who!"_

"Hi Clarissa!"

"_So listen, just got off the phone with you-know-who!"_

"I didn't know Voldemort was a client here!"

"_Harry Potter fan are we?"_

"Yes!" **A/N: I am too! LOVE Harry Potter! Best Book EVER!**

"_Do we once again have to have the conversation about Harry Potter and that it can never be as good as Twilight?"_

"Pfft! Twilight is as dull as a museum on train timetables!" **A/N: Agree with Lilly here! Oh Vicar of Dibley Reference here. **

"_How can you hate Twilight?"_

"Quite easily!"

I noticed Clarissa pause here. Obviously she couldn't come up with a comeback. Once again HP triumphs over that pathetic excuse for a book. MUAHHAHAHAHA!

"_Anyway back to our original topic!"_

"Oh yeah okay, you were saying that you were on the phone with Voldemort. How did that go?"

"_Lilly!"_

"I'm sorry. Are you one of those people who can't stand to hear his name?"

"_Lilly Oken!"_

"Because you should know that fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself!"

"_Lilly, stop quoting Harry Potter and listen!"_

"Yes Ma'am!" I sad saluting.

"_Okay you know the whole deal with Oliver Oken right?  
_Breath in Lilly!

"Yes, how we're going to his house to interview him?"

"_Yeah, we're going this Saturday!"_

"Oh goody! Can't wait!"

"See you there!" My boss then hanged up.

Breath! Just breath!

Barely a moment later my phone rang. I checked the Caller ID.

"Hello Oliver, honey!" I said.

"_Hey, your boss is coming round for dinner on Saturday!"_

That made me sit up. DINNER? She never mentioned dinner.

"WHAT?!"

"_Calm down! It's just one meal!"_  
"One meal with a girl who completely crazy in love with you!"

"_But I have that every night!"_ Oliver protested.

"I didn't mean myself!"

"_Oh!"_

"Yeah, so what are we going to do to?"

"_Well we could always tell her the truth?"_

"WHAT?! Are you INSANE?!"

"_I guess that idea is out the window!"_

"You're damn right it is!"

"_Look what's the big deal?"_

"The big deal is that she might try something and then…."  
_"I'll forget you?"_

I remained silent.

"_Aw, come on Lilly-pop! You know I could never forget you!"_

I let out a small giggle.

"Oh Olli-pop! You haven't called me that in over 8 years!"

Oliver laughed.

"_I know! So are we okay?"_

"I guess!"

"_You don't have to worry you beautiful head about anything!"_

"Good, see you when I get home!"

"_You too!"_

"Love you!"

"_Love you too!"_ And with that he hung up.

That conversation with Oliver really made me think. Perhaps Oliver was right! Maybe there really was nothing to get worked up about. Oliver was faithful, I knew that. One time his assistant tried to get with him and she pushed him away. Even though Jackson and Rico both told me she was good looking. Personally I didn't see it but ah well.

My phone began to ring again. Man I was popular today. I was definitely feeling the love today,

"Bonjour Miley!" I said.

"_Hi Lilly!"_

"Comment allez-vous ce jour beau?"

"_Lilly, stop it with the French!"_

"Non!"

"_PLEASE! It's annoying!"_ **A/N: I do that with all my friends! It drives them CRAZY! Lol**

"Ok, ok que je m'arrêterai."

"LILLIAN OKEN!"

"Désolé"

I knew talking all in French would annoy here. It's party why I do it. It's too much fun!

"_Seriously! It's not funny! Now STOP_!"

"Okay, okay! I'll talk in English! Sheesh!"

"_Good, now about this thing with your boss!"_

"All sorted!"

"_Really? What about if she makes a move on your man? You can hardly slap her!"_

"True! I'll just slap Oliver."  
_"Ow! Painful!"_

"Je sais!"

"_Lilly, my French vocabulary consists of hello, bye, hi, thank you and how are you. That's it!"_

"Ha! I'm fluent!"

"_You are like fluent in like everything!"_

"Not ancient Gaulish!"

"_You know what I mean!"_

I laughed.

"Yeah I do!"

"_So back to important matters! What if she makes a move and Oliver falls for her?"_

"He won't! I know my husband!"

"_I'm talking worse case scenario here!"_

I don't know why but I got all panicky here.

"But what if the worse case scenario happens!"

"_It won't Lilly!"_

"But you just said!"

"_It's called a worse case for a reason!"_

I breathed.

"You're right!"

"_Of course I'm right!"_

"Now can I count on you being there? Hiding? Girl support!"

"_I'm there!"_

"Good!"

"_Oh I gotta go! Jake's calling me!"_

"Okay! Have fun!"

"_I will, bye!"_

"Bye!"

I hung up with Miley. The conversation made me think. What if she was right and the worse case scenario happened?

**A/N: I love the phone conversations hehehe. So anyway Review!**

**Anyway that's me for the night! Bed time! Good Night! =)**


End file.
